Episode 109
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 110|Next Episode -->]] Date: July 9th, 2010 Length: 2:24:32 Hosts: Chris, Brett, Tyler Wilde, and Tyler Nagata. Special Guest(s): None Intro: '''Are We There Yet? '''Closing Words: '''Chris Antista: "Word everybody!" *Lion roar* '''Closing Song: '''Quizocalypse Trailer Song ---- '''Content Covered: *Top 7 Movie Genres games should try next *Crackdown 2 Super Review *Blizzard's Real ID and why Privacy is a joke **Who will be the stalker murderer for GamesRadar? **If so who is disposable? Chris nominates Brett, much to his displeasure... **Chris and Tyler Wilde live in the same apartment room (Double Kill) **Tyler Nagata lives in the same apartment complex (Triple Kill) *Tales of Monkey Island *Brett Elston's exploding pool Notable Facts: *Chris gives db1331 the official title of "FuckButt". Funny Stories and Quotes: *Chris Antista **"Your next assignment Agent, is another variation on Mexicans." 53:36 **Anyone who has a cold an is on medicine should call the TalkRadar Hotline. **No offense to NPR but their videogame podcast sucks. **"Listen up Agent, if they're brown, take them down." 53:48 **on their interview with Mr. Rogers: "It'll be whoever can do the best impression, and chances are it'll be Lizzie." **Look for my game coming to XBLA HellButt. **It would never occur to me to annoy you at your house. **The Excorism. It never occured to me it was a Christian throwing magic. **The worse thing Mel Gibson can do is make another Jesus movie. **the best thing that would happen to any of us is taking a bullet or stab wound for TalkRadar. It would be huge. **If any of you want to sacrifice the rest of your life by putting one of us in the hospital, Especiall Brett. **Grizzlyman a failed actor closested gay man that escaped to the woods to get away from society that hates him only to be eaten by a bear. ***T-Nag "That sounds like a grizzly movie." **Rockstar the Mark Whalberg Documentary. It's so hilariously horrible, it seems it should be on Funny or Die as a fake documentary to a fake band. ***Brett "That seems like his career." *Brett Elston **MetaClitic **So I'm living in the basement which was my dad's workshop until my mom said no, so my dad built a building in protest. **Crackdown 2 has no setup. There's zombies I guess. **In Gears everybody looks like Adobo. *Tyler Wilde **Crackdown 2 is like a kid given an extra week for a project, and the project is even worse. **I would love it if someone decided to stalk me with a knife. That would be adorable. *Tyler Nagata **Be prepared because tonight is T squared. **They are like the people who thought they can teach Valve a lesson who boycotted Left 4 Dead 2. ***Brett "Valve sure felt that." **The maze is one of those good free games. There is no microtransactions. **Freddy Kruger was scary before he went all Looney Toons. ***attempts to imitate the Sheepy Horn sound effect, and Chris misconstrues it as a racial stereotype towards Italians."WOB WOBWABWA!" ****C.A.: Who just said "wop" in dis room? Who called me dat?!? ****T.N.:....Errr....Me... ****C.A.: I'll give you one-a-deez! *GONG* Hows'zat feel? ****T.A.: Oh! San Kyu very very much. ****C.A.: I got my papers. 1:02:24 Question of the Week: Favorite summertime game memory? *Tyler Nagata- Gauntlet Legends *Brett Elston- Starfox 64 and his pool rupturing *Tyler Wilde- Everquest *Chris Antista- Battlefield Vietnam Hot in Florida, so he took his shirt off and it felt like he was in Vietnam Other Questions asked by the Community *'Least favorite boss you fought in a game?' **Brett Elston - A boss from Chrono Cross **Tyler Wilde - A Mega Man boss on a Game Boy game **Chris Antista- 2nd to last level in Viewtiful Joe facing all the old bosses again *'Game Obsession?' **Tyler Wilde - Everquest **Chris Antista - Blast Corps **Tyler Nagata - WoW in peak hours **Brett Elston - Pokemon Diamond and Pearl Link: Episode 109 <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 110|Next Episode -->]] Category:Episode Category:2010